descongela tu corazón, secuela
by master master god
Summary: esta es la secuela de mi historia anterior y es un one shot
1. Chapter 1

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-pregunta master -esperamos que muy bien-dicen las felices Guest y azura, para luego voltear a master con una mirada amenazante, dejándolo muy nervioso-bueno, bueno, bueno, me disculpo por el retraso en subir esto pero tuve ciertos aprietos escolares y no pude, lo lamento-se disculpa master calmando al par de fans de su fic, en eso entra predalien-oye que sea buena la OC que inventaste-dijo, y Barby-por favor pred, es la hija de Jack y Elsa, y él es master, claro que lo será-dijo animando y siendo secundada por Guest y azura-gracias, y ahora el capítulo de la secuela-dijo pero recordó algo-a si chicos, chicas, estimados lectores, les informo que la secuela será un one shot, y agradezco las más de dos mil visitas a ``descongela tu corazón´´, muchas gracias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanecia en el reino de Arendelle en un cálido verano muy bonito y se puede ver la majestuosidad del gran castillo del reino, todo era calma, silencio y tra…

)CRAK((QUE EFECTOS NO)

Hable demasiado pronto, tal parecía que en castillo algo se había roto, pero que, eso lo veremos, en el gran salón del castillo se puede ver a un par de niñas y un niño tratando de volver a armar una vasija hecha pedazos, esas niñas y niño eran Nina: una niña de diez años con un vestido azul claro y detalles blancos como copos de nieve, de cabellos castaños y rubios claros casi blancos, la hija de los reyes Jack y Elsa de Arendelle. La otra niña era una pequeña niña de nueve años con pelo entre rubio más fuerte y pelirrojo, de ojos azules y piel un poco más bronceada, era Cristal, la hija mayor de Anna y Kristtof de Arendelle, junto a un niño de siete años que era un calco de su padre Kristtof solo que tenía el pelo más corto, era Lorenz, el hijo menor de (ya lo dije)-rayos ahora que hacemos, nos van a echar la culpa-dijo el niño del grupo-tranquilo, solo lo tenemos que limpiar, después evitar que noten que falta la vasija y listo-dijo Nina-si tú dices-dijo Cristal-claro que sí, díganme cuando los he defraudado-en mi cumpleaños-dijo Lorenz-en el mío-dijo Cristal-en la fiesta de bien venida de nuestros tíos de Corona-dijeron juntos-está bien, está bien ya entendí-dijo Nina con un puchero infantil, tal parecía que ella heredó la forma de ser de Jack.

Pero para el trio de niños, que el piso se congelara no era buena señal, y con el aura que sentían menos , algo asustados se fueron volteando lentamente con los ojos serrados, y al abrirlos se toparon con la severa mirada de Elsa la reina de Arendelle y madre de Nina-eh… hola Mama… ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunta nerviosa Nina, Elsa solo la miraba-bueno cariño, escuche un ruido y como no savia que era entonces decidí bajar para ver de qué se trataba-volteando la mirada a la vasija en pedazos-lo…lo sentimos Mama-dijo bajando la cabeza-si tía Elsa, lo sentimos-dijeron haciendo lo mismo los hijos de su hermana, Elsa solo suspiro-está bien, pero no lo hagan de nuevo, Cristal, Lorenz, sus padres los están buscando-dijo a lo que ambos hermanos se fueron-Nina, vallamos con tu padre-dijo amablemente empezando a caminar, siendo seguida de su hija, estuvieron caminando un rato hasta llegar al estudio, donde cuando entraron encontraron a un Jack recargado en una silla completamente dormido y con baba escurriéndole de la boca junto a un escritorio lleno de papeles-Elsa …*ronquido*… Nina… *ronquido*…comer-decía entre sueños el ex espíritu del invierno, ambas, madre e hija negaron por la actitud de Jack-lo despiertas tu o yo mama-pregunto Nina de forma inocente-creo que te toca a ti cariño-dijo Elsa sonriendo, entonces Nina hiso un movimiento circular con sus manos he hiso una bola de nieve de por lo menos setenta centímetros flotando sobre su cabeza-PAPA, DESPIERTA-exclamo antes de lanzarle la bola de nieve a Jack-eh-fue lo único que dijo antes que la nieve lo enterrara, tanto madre como hija estaban riendo.

XXXXX DESPUES XXXXXX

-puedo saber porque me hicieron eso, digo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Jack tratando de sonar ofendido-si por cosas que hacer te refieres a dormir, papa-comento con risitas Nina-exacta… digo no-dijo Jack verse descubierto-(porque heredo mi gran talento para bromear)-pensó entre lamentado y orgulloso Jack-pero no era para enterrarme en nieve-dijo para defenderse, pero-si lo era querido-comento Elsa-(y porque saco la actitud de Elsa junto a nuestros poderes)-pensó nuevamente Jack, prácticamente el pobre era dominado por su esposa y su hija, eso era ridículo, el quien las debía cuidar, querer, y en casos ser la autoridad, era dominado por ellas, por dios.

-papa, cuando podemos ir a ver cómo están Olaf y Marshmallow, los quiero ver-dijo la pequeña niña-en cuando acabe de hacer mis deberes-dijo el- y yo los míos-dijo Elsa-está bien-dijo Nina desganada y aburrida-menos mal que ella cuando se aburre no hace lo que tú haces-dijo Elsa divertida-oye, lo que yo hago es fantástico-dijo Jack inflando el pecho-donde deje mi Kayado-se preguntó para enseguida ir a buscar dicho objeto.

XXX CON NINA XXX

Estaba recostada en su cama soplando hacia arriba, con cada soplido se provocaba que apareciera un pequeño copo de nieve que se alejaba flotando-estoy aburrida-se dijo a sí misma, no tenía nada que hacer-veamos-dijo levantándose para luego observar la ventana, se acordó de el truco de escarcha que un día vio hacer a Jack, así que hiso unos movimientos con sus manos y cubrió las ventanas con escarcha y comenzó a hacer dibujos con una sonrisa traviesa.

XXX CON LA PAREJA CONGELADA XXX

Jack estaba revisando el papeleo mientras Elsa se aseguraba que cumpliera su trabajo como nuevo rey desde que se casaron, valla que recuerda el día que fue su boda, después de todo fue el primer día más feliz de toda su vida y el segundo fue cuando se enteró que sería madre, pero esos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon ``NIEVE´´ de voces infantiles, SIP, su hija a veces era como su padre, un bromista problemático para muchas personas, Jack solo tenía una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que su hija podía llegar a hacer los mismos trucos que él y Elsa , pero lo malo es que compartía algo de la actitud de Elsa con respecto a los deberes, ella era por así decirlo alguien que le gustaba todo bien hecho, pero eso también hacia que las nevadas que a veces creaba nunca les faltaba la diversión.

XXXX EN EL GRAN SALON XXXX

Se puede ver a los hermanos Cristal y Lorenz que estaban uno haciendo un muñeco de nieve, y la otra haciendo un ángel acompañada de su prima, la cual creo la nevada, entonces Nina se levantó rápidamente y le tiro una bola de nieve a su prima la cual se indignó pero luego se levantó sonriendo he hiso lo mismo, comenzando una guerrilla de bolas de nieve, lanzándolas por todas partes hasta que…-Nina-dijo la seria pero aun así calmada vos de Elsa la cual estaba junto a Jack con la mirada seria ambos padres, también con Anna y Kristtof tras ellos-*glup*si mama-dijo pasando saliva de forma nerviosa-que hacen aquí niños, deben estudiar-dijo Anna-lo sentimos-dijeron al unísono sus hijos.

(-wow, wow, wow, Anna dijo eso?, Anna dijo eso?, -dijo un muy pasmado predalien-y quien lo escribió-pregunta master-pero si fuiste tú, eso no se hace, Anna es alguien divertida y alegre-dijo azura-pero les recuerdo amigo y amigas que, AHORA ES MADRE-dijo master para remarcar ese punto-tiene algo de sentido-dijo Barby-gracias-esto lo dijo master-pero no es de ese tipo de madres que son sobre protectoras y algo chifladas, o si master-pregunto Guest-no, tu tranquila)

-y lo más importante-dijo Jack con mirada y vos seria, haciendo a los tres menores bajar la cabeza-no me invitaron-dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve a su hija y de nuevo comenzó la bola de nieve pero con Jack en ella y los otros tres presentes solo tenían los ojos abiertos-a no Jack Frost, tu eres su padre, debes darle el ejemplo y comportarte como adulto-dijo Elsa que estaba arrastrando a Jack con los adultos para que se comportara, y el que solo se agarraba de la alfombra-(a veces pienso que en vez de ser mi esposa es mi madre)-pensó el pobre Jack-pero mama-dijo Nina-sin peros Nina debes estudiar junto con tus primos-dijo Elsa-pero tía-dijeron ellos-sin peros niños, obedezcan a su tía-dijo Anna (eso ni yo me lo creo), pero contra todo pronóstico Jack logro zafarse y llegar con los niños-seguras-dijo haciendo dos bolas de nieve a las cuales dio un soplido cada una volviéndolas azules para luego lanzárselas en la cara a su esposa y su cuñada, ellas cuando la nieve las impacto, les brillaron un poco los ojos y después comenzaron a reír, se vieron entre ellas riendo toda vía y Elsa creo una gran bola de nieve sobre Jack para luego dejarla caer y entonces ellas también comenzaron a jugar con la nieve con, un enterrado Jack y un Kristtof que solo hiso lo mismo y comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve.

(-genial-dijo una muy feliz azura la cual estaba esquivando unas bolas de nieve-es muy divertido-dijo Guest que estaba lanzando bolas de nieve-habla por ti-dijo predalien que estaba semi enterrado en la nieve-oigan porque hay nieve amarilla en aquella esquina-pregunta Barby señalando una esquina de nieve amarilla y unas guellas de perro gigante-ceverus, perro malo-dijo furioso master)

Pero como todo en esta vida tiene un fin, el de este día había llegado, y con él, la noche, en el dormitorio de Nina se le puede ver a ella con un camisón blanco y a Elsa y Jack junto a ella-pero mama todavía no tengo sueño-dijo la hija de la pareja-lo se cariño pero ya es la hora-dijo su madre, a lo que Nina miro a su padre-he y, créeme que si pudiera te ayudaría pero tu madre tiene razón-dijo el ex espíritu, y su hija hiso un puchero que los hiso reír a todos-ya está bien, jugaremos mañana-dijo Jack-pero cuando hallas acabado tus estudios-dijo Elsa-está bien mama-lo dijo la resignada Nina-te quiero mucho cariño-dijo su madre, abrazándola-y yo a ti-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-no me olviden a mí-dijo Jack uniéndose al abrazo-no lo haríamos jijiji-dijo su hija abrazándolo también, una vez terminado el abrazo, Nina se tapó con sus sabanas y los padres, es decir Jack y Elsa salieron del cuarto, para dejarla dormir en paz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CORTE, que les pareció, les gusto, por favor díganme, quiero saber si esta secuela a pesar de ser corta les agrado, por favor, y quiero decir, como ya han visto es un one shot, y estoy informando que estoy próximo a escribir una nueva historia pero dejare que mis lectores decidan de que, pondré las opciones al final.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nos encontramos con un master frente a un pisaron, con una barita para señalar lo que decía y con unos lentes de maestro-repite con migo, ``no debo ir al baño si no es en un árbol´´-dijo master usando la barita para señalar el pisaron, todo se lo decía a ceverus- wow wow wow, wow wow-dijo el perro de tres cabezas, esta escena estaba siendo observada por sus amigos-eso es exagerado-dijo predalien siendo seguido de las chicas-por favor es un perro, guardian del inframundo y de tres cabezas y metros, pero a fin de cuenta un perro-dijo Barby-ya lo sé, pero es mi perro, mi mascota, mi amigo y mi responsabilidad-dijo master, las chicas solo negaron con la cabeza y predalien suspiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BIEN, como dije, estoy próximo a escribir otra historia, pero quiero que ustedes sean los que escojan que, estas son las opciones:

Un anime (digan cual y que pareja les gustarían)

Una película (digan cual y que pareja)

Un Crossover de anime y video juego (digan cuales y que pareja/as les gustarían)

Otro crossover de películas (si quieren otro o de estas mismas películas)

Esas son las opciones, y espero me digan, no acepto que digan Helsa, porque no me gusta esa pareja, tampoco el Jacunzel, y si les gusta Harry Potter, no soy muy bueno que digamos en ese género así que no lo sugieran, asta otra.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-pregunta master –espero la verdad que muy bien, y esto es una nota, no un capitulo.

1.-agradesco las visitas a la secuela y las opciones, dado que prefiero publicar cosas que les gusten y que disfruten.

2.-eh tomado la decisión de que mi siguiente historia será un Merricup dado el caso de que ya tengo un jelsa, pero probablemente escriba otro después de esta historia.

3.-en la historia Merricup abra un Okame también para quien desee salir en él lo invito a que comente y por favor me avise.

4.-recuerden que yo termino una historia antes de subir otra.

Gracias por leer, si están inconformes solo háganmelo saber y yo haré lo posible por cambiar eso, comenten por favor sus opiniones.


End file.
